The Dawn of a New Night
by Streetdog
Summary: Kayla McKnight just moved to Gotham City last week and already she has been saved by the Batman. What will happen when she catches the eyes of the playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne? And what if certain others have an eye for Ms. McKnight as well? Rated T for a reason. Bruce/OC. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

How's it going people? It's been a while since I have made a fanfic. This would be my 4th or 5th I think. Yeah it's just been a while. And since my summer break is coming soon I thought it would be good to actually find something to do. So this is it. My summer "project". Well I hope you enjoy and please review.

I declare I don't own any characters from The Batman, just the characters that I will make up as I go along…

"Hey! Wait up!" cried the girl running after the last bus of the night. "Damn it." She muttered while trying to catch her breath. "Looks like I'm walking home. She took out her Iphone to check the time. The screen read 10:16 pm. The girl put her phone away and walked down the busy street. The girl turned the corner and on to a less congested road.

It was dark and very much creepy. Of course, this city was creepy at night. She hated walking home because 1; she always worked late. And B; if she walked home, then she has to pass through a rough part of town.

The girl was about halfway home when she noticed a man following her for about the last three blocks. He was kind of big and looked to be pretty slow, so hopefully she could simply out run him if he tried anything. Ha! Yeah, right. Then out of nowhere this other man came from a dark alleyway and spoke "Hmmm… What do we have here fellas?" he said with lust in his voice as he and one other man surrounded her. The third man who was following her also helped with the blockage.

"Gee Ace, I'd says we gots us a beauty." The second man replied.

"Come on baby lets take you home." The third man said, as he got way too close for comfort.

The girl remained calm on the outside but she was starting to get a little panicked on the inside. She suddenly felt a blade on her back and turned around slowly only to be pulled back and up against a brick wall. Now she was panicking. She screamed but was silenced right away by the squeezing of her neck.

"Now, now baby. You wouldn't want someone to hear us." The first man snickered. The next thing she knew, she was on the ground. The girl looked up and saw a dark figure beating and tying up the three men who were going to do unthinkable things to her. It was none other than the Batman. She couldn't believe it. She has lived in Gotham for only a week and she has already seen Batman. Heck seen him? He just saved her.

She stood up as he turned around to face her. "You shouldn't be walking through this part of town at this hour miss…"

"McKnight. Kayla McKnight." Kayla responded kind of sheepishly. Well it is Batman of course. He nodded to her and was about to take off when Kayla said "Thank you." Batman took off into the night. Kayla wasn't so sure if he had heard her. She slapped herself in the face and continued quickly to her home.

Kayla let out a sigh of relief as she closed her apartment door behind her. She went into the living room part of her living room/kitchen area and turned on the TV. Just in time for the 11 o'clock news. She went into her bedroom and came out in a pair of pajama pant and an old t-shirt. She went to her fridge to look for something to eat. However, Kayla was oblivious to the man in a bat costume watching her from the rooftop of the building next to her.

Sorry to leave you hanging like this. There will be more to come. Please leave reviews comments, questions, concerns, ideas, and beauty tips are all welcomed. They only make the story better.


	2. Chapter 2

I changed the title... I think It's way better than before. Well... Here's chapter 2. Enjoy.

I declare I don't own Batman or any other characters except for the ones I make up.

* * *

The rumble of the bat mobile sounded throughout the bat cave. Batman jumped out of the car and took off his mask as he walked up to his giant computer. Bruce sat down and started to type, trying to find anything he could on the girl he saved. He didn't know why he was to intrigued by this girl, but he just couldn't get her out of his mind.

All he had to go on was her address. But batman the greatest detective, he found what he was looking for. The first thing to come up was her picture, auburn haired, blue-green eyed girl showed up on the screen. He found her profile with ease. "Kayla McKnight. Age 26. Recently moved to Gotham just last week and is employed at Wayne Enterprises as a graphic designer. She seems rather lovely." Alfred read the screen aloud from behind Bruce.

Bruce sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"May I ask what Ms. McKnight is doing on your monitor?"

"I saved her from three thugs who were after more than just her peruse." Bruce answered.

"So you just want to get background information?" questioned Alfred. "Do you do this to every damsel in distress you save?" Alfred already knew the answer to that.

"That is a good question." Bruce responded as he got out of his chair and walked up the steps that led from the bat cave to his mansion.

* * *

The dark room suddenly got light as Alfred drew back the heavy curtains. "Rise and shine master Bruce."

Bruce grumbled and threw the covers over his head. "What time is it?" Bruce asked.

"3 in the afternoon. You will have guest coming in 4 hours to the Wayne Foundation Charity Ball." Alfred responded. Bruce got up and walked into the bathroom to get ready. Ready for his role as Bruce Wayne, playboy billionaire. He hated playing that role. He doesn't mind doing the charities but he could do without all of the shallow girls throwing themselves on him. But lucky for him, his "job" calls him away from the giggling and squealing.

* * *

"Ring, ring." the sound of Kayla's phone went off and she put the box of movies she was unpacking down to answer.

"Helo?" Kayla answered

"Good afternoon Kayla." Said the elderly woman on the other line.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Kellner. Is there anything I can do for you?" asked Kayla. Mrs. Kellner has been a friend of the family's for a very long time. She is actually part of Gotham's "elite" and is very kind and very wise.

"Well actually yes, I was wondering what you planning on doing tonight?"

"Well, nothing really. I was just going to unpack some more..." Kayla responded but was interrupted.

"Good. How would you like to come to The Wayne Foundation Charity Ball tonight with me as my guest?"

"What about Mr. Kellner? Doesn't he usually go along with you to these things?" Kayla asked with pure curiosity

"Yes, but he's away on business. I don't want to go alone, it's for a good cause and you're still new to Gotham. I thought you would like to make new friends. But if you don't want to go, that's perfectly fine too..."

"No, I would love to go."

"Great, wear something nice. I will pick you up at 6. bye sweetie." Said Mrs. Kellner.

"Ok, see ya."

* * *

The party came too quickly. Giggling girls surrounded Bruce as they always did. This was not surprising. In fact, this happened almost every time he went out in public as Bruce Wayne. But what he didn't expect was to see a red-haired girl standing across the room.

There stood Kayla talking to Mrs. Kellner. And Kayla was absolutely beuatiful. Her hair was put up in a nice and high ponytail. While she wore a baby blue sleeveless dress that matched her eyes and fitted perfectly.

"Come'on Bruuuccee. dance with meeee!" said the little blonde who was holding onto him. He looked down on her and said "Excuse me." and left the little blonde and the other girls in the group and walked over to Kayla.

"Hello Mrs. Kellner, it's good to see you. Where's Mr. Kellner?" Bruce spoke as he walked up to the two ladies.

"Good evening Bruce. I'm afraid he's away on a business trip in London. He won't be back until Thursday."

"Ah, and who is this lovely little lady?" Bruce asked as he took Kayla's hand and kissed it. Kayla blushed a little but spoke, "My name is Kayla McKnight. It's nice to meet you Mr. Wayne."

"Please, call me Bruce."

"Ok Bruce, then call me Kayla." She said with a gentle smile. Mrs. Kellner somehow disappeared in the middle of all that.

"Little lady, may I have this dance?" Bruce asked with a flirtatious grin and held his arm out for her to grab.

"Oh, uh...yes." Kayla said as she excepted his arm and walked out to the dance floor. The orchestra played. It wasn't too loud so they could talk but it was loud enough for others to not be able to hear their conversation.

"So...You're new here to Gotham?" Asked Bruce.

"Yeah, I just moved here last week. I'm still in the 'unpacking' part."

"Ah. So what brought you her to Gotham?"

"A job, and actually at your company." Kayla responded gaining her confidence back.

Kayla looked over her shoulder and found a group of young women giving her some very hateful looks. "Don't worry about them little lady, they're just jealous." Said Bruce with a smirk.

And there goes her confidence, Kayla blushed a little again. And this time he noticed. "I'm sorry, it's just you're very charming..." Kayla spoke softly. "And you're very beautiful."

By this time the song ended.

* * *

Muahahahahahahaha! i'm ending it there. I know, I know a terrible place to end off at. But look I'm tired and I need some help. What villain do you guys want me to use? The Joker, The penguin, or the riddler? Or if you want to challenge me... how about all three? Totally up to you guys but I need to know who you guys want before I can start Writing the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm having a little bit of a writer's block. I have an idea of where I want to go with this story but I don't know how to get there...

I have ideas for other stories and I want to write those too. I have never really worked on two stories at once but I think I will give it a shot. School will be out next week and that means final exams.(I need to do good and study) So hang in there for another week or so and I will update as soon as exams are over. And if you're a fan of Sherlock, then look out for my new story... I don't know the title yet... I haven't gotten that far.

anyway sorry for the wait but I'll make sure its worth it. :)

- Streetdog


End file.
